Mad World
by Born To Be Loved
Summary: When Barty Crouch JR arrives in 2014 with a timeturner, he learns all about the war. Angered that Potter defeated them once again, he gets his revenge by kidnapping his youngest son and bringing him back to 1994. What happens when Voldemort possesses the eight year old and takes control of his body? Will Albus ever get home? How does his fourteen year old father fit in all this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Barty Crouch Jr. smirked as he gazed down on his dead father, whose lifeless eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. An expression of horror was etched upon the man's face as he lay splayed on the ground. There was no visible evidence of how the man had died, which would tell everyone how it had happened: The Killing Curse. Beside his father lay Winky, their house-elf. However, she wasn't dead. No, Barty wouldn't kill her. She had been his friend when he was younger and had taken care of him. She was just stunned.

He had done it. He had finally done it. He was free! His smirk grew as he turned and walked swiftly away from his dead father and stunned house elf without guilt.

Just as he was about to Apparate away from the house, an idea popped into his mad mind. His father used to be Minister of Magic and is still, or was, high in the Ministry. He would have a lot of valuable artifacts and if Barty was going to travel to find his Lord, he would need money.

Swiftly turning around, the Death Eater walked into his late father's dwelling. He looked disgusted as he gazed at the plain room. Where in the world were the artifacts? He yanked the drawers of his father's dresser open and rummaged through them, throwing the clothes behind him and cringing as he touched them.

Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing_. Where would he keep them?

Barty continued to search the entire room. He threw the blankets off the bed, practically destroyed the closet, and smashed the muggle television. He took all of the pillow cases off the pillows and froze as something fell to the ground: His father's wand. The smirk reappeared on his face and he picked up the wand excitedly, whispering "_Revelio_."

A light shone brightly on an area of the wall and a silver door appeared. His excitement grew stronger in his stomach as he tripped over things on his way to the door. His hand touched the doorknob and an electric shock went through his body. He pulled back quickly and stared in amazement as a name was scrawled across the door.

_Bartemius Matthew Crouch, Junior_

_Access Granted_

The silver door gave a click and the sound echoed off the walls as it opened on its own accord.

"Stupid father," he muttered, staring at the room in front of him in amazement. Dozens of shelves had priceless artifacts sitting on them along with many different books. A desk was in the center of the room where his father would read.

His excitement grew as he ran towards the artifacts. He didn't even recognize most of the things in the room and they bored him horribly. Some things were of interest, though. There was an assortment of books on ancient rituals as well as the supplies to preform them. His favorite was the obviously cursed knives. He pocketed those.

He shoved what looked to be a Golden Tea set off the shelf and they fell to the floor and shattered. Barty didn't care though; he left it. His eyes were focused on something else. Hung on the wall behind where the cups had been was what looked to be a silver necklace. Upon closer inspection, he nearly choked. Not a necklace! A Time Turner! A _silver_ Time Turner! There was only one in all existence, rumored to be made by Merlin himself and it did much more than a normal Time Turner. Supposedly, it could send you years in the past or the future. You could actually change events with this one, creating an Alternate Reality. His father had it here in this room the whole time!

His long, slender fingers reached out and carefully plucked the device from it spot. The chain was cool to the touch and it shone in the light. Barty stared in amazement, running his long fingers over the design on it.

"I could do anything with this," Barty whispered heinously, "I could save my Lord from the Potter-brat. I could _kill_ the Potter-brat. I could go into the future and find out if my Lord was ever resurrected and how to do it."

The last option sounded best to Barty Crouch Jr.

"How does it work?" he wondered out loud, straining his memory before it clicked. He happily turned the dial forward a bunch of times, not counting, and felt his feet leave the ground. Everything started replaying in front of him slowly, getting faster and faster. Everything started to go so quickly that Barty had no idea what was happening; it was all zipping before him at speeds too fast for his eyes to see.

And then it finally stopped, after what seemed like hours. He felt his feet touch land smoothly and he looked up. He was in the same room, with the same artifacts. Only, these were covered in dust.

"Looks like nobody's found this room," He whispered happily, using his father's wand to cast a disillusionment charm over himself and open the door, "Now to find out where I am and what's happened since my time…."


	2. A trip to the future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The first thing that Barty realized when he stepped out of the door was that no one was in the house. It was empty. Empty of furniture. Empty of people. Empty of everything. That made this a lot easier to get through. He didn't have to kill anyone. He quickly left the house, eager to find out all about the future. He knew his Lord was out there somewhere and he had to find out if he was ever resurrected. If he was, then Barty had a job to do. His mind working quickly, he figured out where he needed to go. He put on a few glamours and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mornen!" Someone at the front desk spoke with a grin. Barty didn't recongnize this guy so he nodded stiffly, "Anything I can do for you?"

"Do you sell the Daily Prophet?"

The man smiled at him, "Yes we do. Free of charge," he said as he handed one over, "No one ever reads this anymore."

Barty nodded stiffly again and took the paper. He wondered why no one ever read it anymore. It was hugely popular in his time. Pushing that matter aside, he sat down at a table and looked at the paper. The date read June 19th 2014. He was nearly nineteen years in the future! A grin spread across his face at this knowledge. He could find out what had happened and change them for the better. Better, as in getting rid of all the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors in the society.

His dark eyes scanned the newspaper in front of him. It wasn't that interesting and he saw that it was _all_ run by Rita Skeeter, a woman whom he was quite fond of.

The first article was all about a new development on the WolvesBane potion, whatever that was. He skipped that article. The next one was talking about a Quidditch game. Boring. He continued to look through it until an article caught his eye.

"_HARRY POTTER PUTS FINRER GREYBACK IN JAIL!_"

Greyback? In jail? Impossible.

Wait! By Harry Potter! What?

"_Fenrir Greyback has been put into Azkaban. Yep, you read that right. Finrer Greyback is in Azkaban, and who would put him in there but none other than Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Head Auror, and defeater of Voldemort._"

Barty was flabbergaster that they said his lord's name. How dare they!

"_The Werewolf was captured in France, trying to pull off the life of a Muggle. Greyback has been missing from the Wizarding World ever since Voldemort's defeat in 1998_."

Barty was shocked. 1998? That was four years from now. Well, in his time. That meant his lord was resurrected and defeated again, most likely by Harry Potter.

Anger filled him. He wouldn't allow that to happen. The world needed to be cleansed of those Mudbloods and Blood Traitors and the Dark Lord would do just that. How dare they defeat him! He was the greatest Wizard of all time!

His hand gripped the knife angrily in his pocket and he felt an urge to throw it at someone, preferably Harry Potter. He abandoned the rest of the article as he silently seethed in his seat. He would need to get more information about what happened so he could stop it from happening. His Lord would live and reign forever! He would make sure of that.

How would he do that, though? He didn't even know what ritual was used to resurrect him. He had no idea where his lord was or how he was defeated. He needed to research.

Barty stood suddenly and walked to the wall where he could enter Diagon Alley. He used his father's wand to get to the entrance and kept his face stoic as he walked into the alley. Diagon Alley was useless. It always had been and always would be. He needed to go to Knockturn Alley.

His feet moved quickly as he walked past the men, woman, and children going through shops, smiling and laughing. He didn't recognize anyone that he passed and that was fine to him. Well, except the fact that he didn't recognize any decent pureblood families.

He saw something out of the corner of his eye right before he headed down Knockturn Alley. A family of five was walking down Diagon Alley and reporters were surrounding them.

Why were reporters surrounding them? Barty frowned in thought and abandoned his path to Knockturn Alley to find out who these people were. He had a feeling they were important.

The husband was definitely not the tallest person around. His hair was pitch black and extremely messy. His eyes were a startling green that looked unordinary and he wore wire rimmed glasses on his face. The thing that drew Barty's attention to the most, however, was the lightning bolt scar on his head. This was Harry Potter! the one who had defeated the Dark Lord the first time, and most likely the second time as well. Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, except he was no longer a boy. Barty could tell; he was a man now and had a family.

His eyes were drawn to the woman. She was beautiful, Barty had to admit that. She had long, flowing red hair and bright brown eyes. An air of strength that not many possessed surrounded her, as well as an air of kindness. This shocked Barty. Who was this woman?

With them were three children. Barty noted that none of them looked to be Hogwarts age yet. The oldest had his father's messy black hair but his mother's dark eyes. A grin was plastered on his face as he stood next to his father, soaking up the attention. He didn't seem to have inherited his father's height but more of his mother's. He looked to be around 9 or 10 and was already looking like he would be taller than his father one day.

The middle child was a near replica of Potter! He was small, tiny even. An air of shyness surrounded him as he tried to hide behind his mother and make himself as small as possible. Barty, and everyone else, could tell that he hated the attention. He could tell that the boy wanted nothing more than the reporters to go away. His green eyes darted around and Barty saw them land on himself for a while, as if trying to discern why he was staring at them.

Then there was the third child: a small, red headed girl that looked like a copy of the mother with red hair and brown eyes. She seemed to like the attention as well as she smiled at the reporters from her father's arms, and answered the questions she was asked happily.

Barty stared at the family angrily. As he listened to the reporter's questions, the more he was sure that this was the man who defeated his Lord! Harry Potter. How dare he! He would get his revenge on him. He would make sure that it didn't happen once he got back to his time.

The Death Eater inwardly seethed as he turned his head away from the family and continued on his way to Knockturn Alley. He would need to find out what ritual his Lord used.

* * *

Albus Severus Potter hid behind his mother's robes as they walked through Diagon Alley. He hated going to Diagon Alley, yet loved it at the same time. Diagon Alley was amazing and he loved looking at all the shops but he hated the staring. Everyone was always staring at them and reporters were always asking them questions. They could never get away from it and Albus hated it.

That was why he much rather would like to go to a muggle shop where no one knew who they were. That way he didn't have to deal with the staring and constant questions. He could just have fun.

Albus was different than his siblings, but not as different as most people thought. You see, there had been many different articles written about the Potter children and they were always painted off as the mischievous one, the shy one, and the adorable one. That was how they acted in public. Albus was always written off to be vastly different than James and Lily.

In reality, Albus was different than his siblings but he had things in common as well. One was that they all loved Quidditch, although, they all supported different teams. Another was they all looked up to their father, although again for different reasons. The third was they all loved the Weasley/Potter reunions, again for different reasons.

They were closer than it was reported as well. Newspapers always said they constantly fought and that was true. The Potter kids were always arguing with each other. However, that didn't mean they weren't close. It was a fact that whenever Albus or Lily had a bad dream, they went to James. Whenever James needed help with a prank, he went to Albus and Lily (though they didn't pull pranks often, they were still good at it). Whenever Lily needed homework help, she went to Albus if her parents were busy (not James, never James with homework help). Whenever Albus had problems with bullies at his muggle Primary school (which was often), James would help.

So they were all still rather close even if they didn't act like it. Not even their parents knew how close the Potter children really were, even though they never tried to hide it from them. Albus and Lily just always seemed to be annoyed by James' constant teasing and James seemed to be annoyed by Lily's constant questions or Albus' more bookish personality.

Albus' green eyes were currently scanning the group of people cautiously. It was a trait he had learned from his father ever since he had been told about the war. His father had told all three of them not to trust strangers and to be aware of their surroundings. Harry knew that there were people out there that hated him and he wanted his children to be safe, but James and Lily didn't really listen. Albus did though, and ever since then he was always extremely careful about who he talked to.

His green eyes scanned the reporters, looking for anyone who looked bad. He had spotted a few over the years that he could tell didn't like them much or wanted to write bad stories to ruin their life, and had once caught a guy who was trying to kill his father. He had become rather good at deciphering people.

His eyes caught sight of Rita Skeeter and he automatically looked away from the woman. He really didn't like her. She was the reporter from the _Daily Prophet_ and was always spouting horrible lies. Like one time Albus had gotten punched by a bully and school and had a bruise on his arm and she wrote that Harry was abusing them. Another time she had said the he was a Dark Lord in training (where she got that idea, Albus had no idea). She often made remarks about how James was a "devil child" and Lily was a "spoiled brat." Her articles always tried to make them sound horrible although no one believed them. He could tell she was trying to find another story to get her readers back.

His eyes passed a few more reporters that he recognized. He glared inwardly at Ethan Cameron, a reporter who made fun of Albus in his reports often. He gave a polite smile to Skye Patterson, whose stories were always completely true and not false.

He spotted someone he had never seen before staring at them. This happened often but this time it was different. He didn't look friendly. He didn't look like he was staring because they were famous. He looked like he wanted to ruin their life; to hurt them majorly. He looked like he hated them. The green eyed boy stared at the man warily. He was scared of this mysterious man.

He was glad when the man walked away and he relaxed slightly. Lily looked confused as to why Albus looked frightened and James rolled his eyes. Albus had a feeling that wouldn't be the last time he saw that man.

* * *

**AN: WOO! Another chapter!**


	3. Imperio

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

"_Imperio_."

Barty grinned as he saw the boy's eyes glaze over. This was too easy.

He had already researched everything he needed to know about the war, or at least all that had been recorded, which was sufficient enough. He knew the ritual used (this took a while to find), who killed his Lord as well as when and how.

However, his mind was not set upon putting this knowledge to use, not yet. First, he must get his revenge on this timeline's Harry Potter and prevent the Harry Potter from his own to ever defeat his Lord. He had been spying on Harry Potter's family for a month now, and gained much information on them. He'd watched from afar, using spells to hear what they were saying.

George Weasley had taken his family over for the day and the children were kicking a ball back and forth in the front yard. Barty was right there, disillusioned as he watched them. It was almost too easy and he silently laughed as the boy, Fredrick Weasley, was easily put under the Imperious curse.

His revenge was close.

**CHANGE POV**

Freddie relaxed as a sense of peace flooded through him. He didn't feel in control anymore. He felt like he was just somewhere in his body and everything was peaceful.

_Kick the ball into the woods_, a voice whispered into his ear. It was persuasive, a mere suggestion that Freddie felt compelled to listen to without a second thought. So when James kicked the ball toward him, he kicked it as hard as he could into the woods beside them.

"Freddie!" James shouted, annoyed.

_Apologize._

"I'm sorry," Freddie spoke.

James glared, "I'm not getting it. You get it."

_Don't get it._

Freddie stood perfectly still, the peace starting to edge back as he wondered why he couldn't just go get it. What was this voice anyway? Why had it told him to kick the ball into the woods?

"No," he replied.

James narrowed his eyes, "You kicked it in there, you get it out."

_Don't go into the woods._

"No," he said again. Freddie could see that Albus looked confused as to why he was acting this way.

"Freddie, stop being annoying and get the stupid ball!" Roxanne snapped.

Why wasn't he getting the ball? He had kicked it in there! He should be getting it. The voice was just so soothing though.

_Refuse._

"No. You get it."

Lily was getting annoyed, "Fredrick! Just get the ball!"

_Make Albus get it._

"Albus, go get it." Freddie said, turning to Albus. The voice had gotten stronger on that part and Freddie's doubts grew smaller.

"What? Why?" Albus asked him, eying the woods warily.

"Freddie, you kicked it in. Albus didn't. You get it." James said, highly annoyed.

_Make Albus get it._

"No. Albus can go get it." His doubts were starting to grow again. Why did Albus have to get it?

James, Roxanne, and Lily started to protest, all of them mad at Freddie for being so stubborn.

"Fine, I'll get it." Albus said, looking upset that Freddie was making him get it.

"No, Albus. Freddie needs to get it," James said, crossing his arms.

"It's fine," Albus said, heading towards the woods.

James grabbed hold of Albus' arm, "Don't."

"Freddie! Go get it or I'll tell Dad."

_Don't get it._ Freddie stood still.

Albus shook James' arm off of him and walked into the woods to get the ball.

"Why wouldn't you just get it?" Roxanne asked with raised eyebrows, staring at Freddie.

_Tell her you didn't want to._

"Because I didn't want... to," Freddie said with a frown. Why? His own thinking was growing stronger and the voice was becoming more distant.

"You're being a prat," James hissed, "You could have just gotten it on your own. Albus didn't have t-"

A terrified scream came from the woods.

James jumped, horrified, and stared into the woods, "Was that Albus?"

"Yes," Roxanne whispered with wide eyes.

"HELP M-!" they heard Albus scream, the end of it being muffled up like someone put a hand over their mouth.

James and Roxanne ran straight into the woods and Lily looked at Fred, eyes wide with fear. Fred, though, was staring at the woods with a confused expression on his face. He couldn't understand what was going on. His mind was all jumbled up. He was still under the curse but Barty had forgotten about it and now his mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

"Freddie?" Lily asked carefully, stepping towards her cousin.

Freddie's head started to pound and he clutched it in pain. What was going on? Blood started to pour out his nose and he fell to the ground as his consciousness slipped away.

**CHANGE POV**

Why did Freddie want him to get the ball? It really didn't make sense. It was an unspoken rule when they played that if someone kicked the ball into the woods than they had to get it. Freddie always followed that rule. Why didn't he this time?

Albus was confused as he walked into the woods. Freddie was acting strange and Albus didn't know why. He didn't want Freddie mad at him though. He hated it when people were mad at him. So he went ahead and went to get it.

The eight year old looked for the ball for a while, unable to find it. How hard had Freddie kicked it? It was nowhere to be seen! He walked farther into the woods than he originally thought he would have to go. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a spell flying towards him. He dove to the ground, barely missing it, and screamed in fright. He stood up shakily, not seeing anything else.

'Someone's in these woods, and they want to hurt me.' Albus thought, his heart beating fast.

Someone grabbed him from behind and he yelled out, "HELP M-!"

A rough hand was placed over his mouth and they held him tightly. He struggled, his screams muffled against the hand.

"Shut up," A man whispered harshly into his ear, "Stop struggling."

Albus didn't listen and continued to try and get away. He could hear people running through the woods towards them as he furiously tried to escape. James and Roxanne had reached them and Albus heard James yell, "Let him go!"

He was torn between relief and wanting to yell at James to run.

"Stupefy!" the man holding him yelled, taking his hand off Albus' mouth so he could shoot the spell at him. James barely moved out of the way as the spell collided with a tree. Albus screamed, hoping that his father would hear them. James ran towards them and grabbed Albus, trying to pull him away. The man was much stronger though.

"Let him go!" James screamed, trying to pry the man's arms off his brother. Roxanne jumped in as well, trying to get the man to release his captive.

The man groaned in annoyance, "Stupefy!"

Roxanne instantly fell to the ground unconscious. James pulled the man's wand out of his hands and threw it onto the ground before going back to trying to pull the man's arms off of Albus, "Let him go you jerk!"

The man yelled, "You stupid brat!"

He let go of Albus, taking a cursed knife from his pocket and stabbing James in the shoulder. Albus screamed in horror and ran to his brother who fell to the ground in shock.

"_JAMES_!" Albus screamed, panicking.

The man calmly wiped the blood off of the knife and put it back into his pocket before grabbing Albus' arm again.

"NO!" Albus screamed, struggling harder than ever against the hold as tears fell down his cheeks, "Let me go!"

The man pulled him roughly and apparated on the spot, taking Albus with him.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! **


	4. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever own it. It is owned by JK Rowling. Not me. I am just a mere broke American who decided to write this story because she had nothing better to do.**

* * *

"DADDY!" Lily shouted as she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her; her heart was beating quickly against her chest. She swung the door open and bolted inside, "DADDY!"

"Lily? What's wrong?" Harry asked worriedly, looking at her frantic state.

Lily started talking quickly, "Freddie kicked the ball into the woods and Albus went to get it but he screamed and called for help so James and Roxie ran in and Freddie fell to the ground and blood is coming out his nose!"

"W-What?" Harry asked, wide eyes as his brain tried to process what his daughter just said, "Lily, go tell your mother, aunt, and uncle. I'll go find them."

Lily nodded and dashed off to find the rest of the family, her head spinning with the recent events. Her father, however, left the house quickly and ran towards the wooded area, wand in hand. He spotted his nephew on the ground quickly and ran towards the boy. Blood was gushing out of his nose and he looked pale. Harry checked his pulse and was glad that it was strong.

"I have to find the others," he whispered to Freddie, "Your dad will find you and help you."

He chanted out, "_Expecto Patronum_." And told the stag to stay there and guard Freddie. Then he ran into the woods calling for the three other children, "James! Albus! Roxanne!"

It didn't take long for him to hear a painful groaning. His green eyes searched the forest quicker than his feet were running and he quickly found his oldest son lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder from a stab wound.

He cursed, leaning over his oldest son, "Jamie? It's your dad."

"Dad?" James asked hoarsely, opening his eyes and looking up at him, "Dad, he took Albus."

"Who took him?" Harry asked quickly, putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"A man. He was tall and had brown hair." James tried to explain the best he could, "He took Albus."

Harry nodded, feeling horrified but knowing he needed more information, "How did this happen?" He gestured towards James' wound.

"I tried to stop him but he stabbed me."

"Describe the knife."

James looked confused at this but did as he was told, "It was silver. And there were these jewels on the handle. They were green, I think."

"Were there carvings on the blade?" Harry asked seriously.

"Yeah," James answered, crying out as Harry applied more pressure on the wound, "Ow!."

"Sorry," Harry said nervously, "I have to stop the bleeding."

Footsteps announced the arrival of Ginny and Angelina. Angelina ran off to Roxanne who was crumpled on the ground as well and Ginny ran towards him.

"He needs to get to St. Mungo's," Harry told his wife, "It was a cursed knife."

Ginny cursed, "Where's Albus?"

"He took him," James said drowsily, looking as if he might pass out.

"Take James. Now." Harry said urgently, gingerly picking his oldest son up and handing him to her, "I'll look for Albus."

* * *

Albus was terrified as the man stared at him. They were in some type of cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere.

"Please let me go," Albus begged, sitting on a stool, "Please take me home."

"No," the man said, "You are going to help me, whether you want to or not."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked fearfully. He was scared of his mind. He desperately wanted his parents. His father would know what to do and would get him out of this.

"You'll see." The man said mysteriously, "You will call me Barty, got it?"

Albus nodded slightly, eyes never leaving the man in front of him, "Yeah."

"Good." Barty said. He got off the stool he was sitting on and pulled something out of his pocket, "Know what this is?"

"A necklace?" Albus guessed, looking uncertainly at it.

"Nope." Barty grinned, "This is the Silver time turner."

The word time turner registered in his head, "Doesn't that send you back in time?"

"Or in the future," Barty nodded stiffly, "The Silver TimeTurner can send you both ways. I'm not from this time. I'm from 1994 and I'm taking you with me when I go back."

"You can't!" Albus said quickly, "You can't mess with time! You have to bring me home. My dad will be looking for me! And you hurt James! You're evil! You'll mess everything up! Take me h-"

He was cut off by the back of Barty's hand connecting with his face. He cried out and clutched his stinging cheek, staring fearfully at the glaring man.

"Shut up!" Barty roared, "I'm taking you with me and you'll help the Dark Lord rise again and this time, your stupid father won't defeat him."

* * *

**AN: This was short. Really short. I feel bad now. It's a lot shorter than I thought it was. GRR. I don't like short chapters.**

**I will try not to make these chapters this short EVER again. **

**I hope you liked it, though!**

**Review!**


	5. Back To The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Albus watched the obviously insane man pace back and forth in the cabin they were in. The man, Barty was what he had said, thought he was asleep. After all, he was supposed to be asleep; he was too scared though. Barty had already hit him once and seemed insane and was planning on taking him back to when his father was a kid. If that was possible. Albus wasn't sure if the man could actually do that or if he was just insane. Although, with magic, anything was really possible.

Also, his brother was hurt and he had no idea of knowing if he was alive or not. He had been stabbed with a knife and Albus hoped his father had gotten there and he was okay.

Right now, Albus was lying down in a corner and watching his kidnapper while his thoughts swarmed through his head. He hoped his father would find him soon. He didn't like this man and he wanted to go home.

Barty turned towards him and Albus quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard Barty muttering something again but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Alright. Get up kid," Barty finally said, grabbing his arms and heaving him up. Albus tensed as he did so, eyeing Barty and looking for any danger. Deciding to try one last time, he whispered, "Please take me home."

Barty growled, "Get it through your thick head, kid. I'm not taking you home!"

Barty threw a newspaper that he was holding onto the table with a thud and Albus looked at the Headlines and saw, 'HARRY POTTER'S SON MISSING, OTHER SON INJURED AND AT ST. MUNGO'S.' A sigh of relief escaped his throat at that. At least James was alive.

Barty grabbed his arm tightly (Albus had a feeling he would have a bruise there later) and threw the time turner over both their necks. Albus eyed the device warily, especially when Barty started to turn it, but he knew he couldn't do anything.

Then Albus felt weird. He watched as time was reversed because of the time turner. It went by quickly and for a while, not much changed in the cabin. Then he saw other people in the cabin, cooking, cleaning, and other stuff. His heart had nearly stopped with fright as he travelled through time. He was actually going back in time.

And then it ended. The cabin looked newer but much messier. Albus realized that someone was living in it but no one was in it at the moment. Barty cursed and grabbed Albus roughly yet again. Albus was dragged out of the cabin and pulled into the surrounding woods.

The eight year old stayed silent as they walked through the dark woods. Barty continued to mutter, "Where could he be? Where could he be?"

Albus didn't ask who he was.

* * *

They walked for days, searching for someone that Albus had no idea if he even existed. Barty never spoke directly to him unless it was to tell him to go to sleep or wake up or answering something Albus asked. Albus didn't ask questions often but he sometimes needed to. Although, he knew that they had gone back in time. He had had a few days to process that. His father probably didn't know he was in 1994 and not 2014. He would probably never be found. The only other time Barty had hit him while they were walking was when he realized that and started to cry.

"Where is he?" Barty was mumbling again, "He has to be here somewhere."

Albus mentally sighed. He was tired and hungry. Barty had only stopped to eat a few times. He said they needed to find 'him' first. The only reason Albus stayed with this insane man was because Barty usually had a strong grip on his arm and he had no idea how he would get home without him.

"I have to find him." Barty was muttering, "I'll find him soon."

Barty couldn't be more right. A few hours later, they came across a skinny man who looked to have lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time with watery blue eyes.

"Wormtail." Barty said coldly, his grip on his wand tightening, "What a surprise to see you here."

Albus' eyes widened at the man's name and he shivered slightly in fear and anger. He'd heard of this man from his Uncle Ron. This man had hidden himself as the Weasley's rat for twelve years and resurrected Voldemort.

"B-Barty. H-h-hey. W-What are y-you d-doing here?" Pettigrew stuttered, looking fearful, "A-and who i-is the b-b-boy? He l-looks a-an awful lot l-like Potter."

"I'm here to resurrect our lord." Barty snapped, "And this boy is none of your business, Wormtail."

"Y-You're h-here for o-our L-lord?" Pettigrew stuttered with wide eyes, "I-I can b-bring y-y-you to h-him. I-I know w-where he i-is. I've been h-helping h-him."

A grin spread across Barty's face, "Splendid. Show me now."

Panic crept up Albus as he realized that they were going to Voldemort.

"No!" Albus choked out in panic as he started to struggle, "No! Take me home!"

Barty glared at him, "Shut up, you little brat!"

"I want to go home! Take me home!"

His cheek stung again as Barty back handed him and he stopped struggling, tears in his eyes. He knew it was worthless.

Pettigrew stared at him for a minute, "F-follow me."

The walk didn't take very long until they came across another old cabin

"In here." Pettigrew spoke clearly, looking proud that he had helped Barty. He nodded stiffly at him and pulled Albus in. At the sight of a grotesque looking baby type creature, Albus gasped in horror. However, Barty fell to his knees and bowed.

"Barty." The baby-type creature spoke in a high voice, "I see you have found me."

"Yes, my lord." Barty spoke and Albus' eyes widened as he realized this was Voldemort, "And now I have found you."

"Wonderful. However, why haven't you been searching for me before?"

"I was in Azkaban." Barty explained with a blank expression, "Then my father broke me out and kept me at his house under the Imperious so I wouldn't leave. When I broke the curse, I killed him and found the silver time turner."

Voldemort looked interested at this, "Go on."

"I went twenty years into the future and I didn't like what I saw. You had been resurrected but somehow defeated yet again."

Voldemort looked furious, "By Potter?"

"By Potter." Barty nodded, "Potter had started a family with the youngest Weasley girl. He had three kids. The boy I have with me is the middle child. Albus Severus Potter."

He spoke all three names with disgust.

"Severus?" Voldemort asked in a deadly, high pitched, voice.

Barty nodded, "I wasn't able to find out much about why he was named after him except Snape was apparently on the light side."

Voldemort growled and glared at Albus, as if he had done it somehow.

"Severus will be punished severely."

"Oh yes." Barty agreed happily, "And we will make sure you are not defeated! Potter will be destroyed this time."

"Why did you bring the boy back?" Voldemort questioned, looking slightly proud of his servant.

Barty grinned insanely, "I thought you would need a body to possess while we get the ritual ready."

Albus' breath caught in his throat at that and his eyes widened dramatically. That meant... No!

"Perfect." Voldemort spoke with a grin, "I want a body as soon as possible so let's start it now."

* * *

**Authors Note: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I KNOW I DID.**

**Caps is fun. Don't you think?**

**I would sure love some reviews!**


	6. Trapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A fourteen year old Harry Potter's eyes snapped open in horror, his scar burning. The events that he had just witnessed played over and over in his brain. Each time it was replayed, it got fuzzier and fuzzier. It kept fading away until all Harry knew was he had had a nightmare that involved Wormtail, Voldemort, a mad man, and a little boy. He got out of bed, knowing there was no chance of him getting to sleep tonight.

He thought hard, trying to remember what had happened in the dream. He couldn't even remember what the unnamed two looked like. He remembered Voldemort, or, at least, he thought to be Voldemort. He could clearly remember someone saying 'My Lord.' It could have been someone else entirely. Well, it was a grotesque baby.

He wondered what his friends would say if he dreamed of Voldemort as an ugly looking baby. Hermione would probably hit him and Ron would probably burst out laughing. However once he told them of his scar hurting (which only ever happened if Voldemort was close by), Hermione would probably freak out and read every book imaginable where Ron would probably be worried and ask his father what happened. It was better not to mention it to them. They would probably think he was insane anyway.

Who was that man and little boy? He couldn't remember why they were there but he knew a child should definitely not be near Voldemort. Why had he dreamed about that?

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair. If his Aunt and Uncle knew he was up at... He glanced at the clock. If they knew he was up at 3:00 AM, they would surely put him straight to work in the garden. He couldn't Owl any of his friends. They would be sleeping at this time like Hedwig was. He had already finished his homework earlier in the summer. Now he had nothing to do but mule over a nightmare that he didn't even remember.

Sighing again, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about that nightmare. Besides, it had been horrible. And there had been lots of screaming involved. That was one thing he remembered plainly: A horrible, gut-wrenching, pain-filled scream that came from the little boy.

A hoot startled him and he sat up quickly. Hedwig had awakened and was staring curiously at Harry.

"Hedwig," he said softly, a smile gracing his lips as he realized he wasn't the only one awake, "You hungry?"

An affirmative hoot came from the owl. Harry grinned at her. Hedwig was very smart and always knew what he was saying somehow.

Harry got onto his knees and reached under the bed where a loose floorboard was. Inside was not only all his schoolwork but a bunch of food as well. Dudley had gone on a diet this summer since his school no longer sold clothes big enough for him. However, Dudley always had to have better things than Harry so the Boy-Who-Lived's food was much smaller than his whale of a cousin. If he hadn't asked for food from his friends, he probably would have starved by now.

He quickly got some fruit sent by Molly Weasley. Luckily, the fruit was in a magical, self-preserving tin so it was still good as it had been when he had gotten it a few days before. He slowly fed his owl some of the fruit, smiling slightly at it.

Hedwig was his only companion during the summer. She was always there no matter what and didn't hate him like his relatives. He could only speak with his real family through letters for the first part of the summer but he could speak with Hedwig whenever he liked. And the best part was she never judged him.

He rubbed his scar slightly as he spoke softly to his owl, "So I had this weird dream tonight. I don't remember much of it but when I woke up, my scar was hurting really bad. I know it involved Voldemort, Wormtail, some other man, and a young boy. Voldemort looked like some type of grotesque baby. Something happened to the boy towards the end of it because he was screaming. That's all I remember but I know it was really bad."

Hedwig tilted her head slightly, as if trying to make sense of what Harry had said. He smiled at her and softly touched her feathers, "I have no idea why my scar hurt, though. It never hurts unless Voldemort is by and I'm pretty sure he's not at Privet Drive."

He suddenly stopped and looked around worriedly, "At least, I hope he isn't. I'd have no way of protecting myself if he is. I can't do magic during the summer."

Hedwig gave a hoot and sent him a look as if to say 'Really?'

Harry sighed and grinned at her before continuing to talk about random things. He wanted to get the murderer of his parents off his mind.

* * *

Albus was scared. Scratch that, he was terrified. He could barely remember what happened but he knew it hurt immensely. The pain had gone through him like a dozen knives slicing through his skin.

And now, he wasn't in control of his body. Voldemort was.

It was like he had been forced into his mind. He was just watching everything going on. He could see everything going on but he had no control of it. He could feel his limbs moving but he wasn't moving them. He could hear his mouth talking, yet he did speak a word. Voldemort had control of Albus' body and he was just there for the ride.

That terrified him. How in the world was he going to get out of this? He wanted control of his body again! He didn't like just watching. It was a weird feeling and it terrified him. Voldemort could so anything in his body and Albus wouldn't be able to stop it. All he could do was watch.

And the worst part, he couldn't close his eyes. Unless Voldemort closed Albus' eyes, he would watch every second of it.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted nothing more than to go home, but no matter how desperately he tried, he couldn't. He couldn't go home with Voldemort controlling his body! How was he going to get home if the world's most wicked man was in control of Albus?

"My Lord," Albus watched as Barty bowed in front of Albus body which Voldemort controlled, "What do you wish for me to do?"

Albus felt a grin come onto his face from a will outside of his own.

"We need to find my loyal followers first!" Voldemort in Albus' body spoke happily. Albus mentally winced as he heard his voice say that and Voldemort grimaced for a moment before his sick grin came back onto Albus' face. The Dark Lord wasn't very pleased with the childish voice but it was all he had at the moment.

"Of course," Barty continued to bow, "I will do whatever you wish for me to do."

The grin on Albus' face grew larger, "Who can I find first, Crouch?"

"Bella is in Azkaban," Barty grimaced, "As well as many others. Malfoy isn't though. Neither is Crabbe nor Goyle. They all said they were under the Imperious Curse."

He spit the last part out in disgust.

Voldemort grimaced slightly as well, "Well, Malfoy would be the best to go to. However, he will pay for his betrayal."

"Of course, My Lord," Barty said as Pettigrew, who had been bowing beside Barty, said, "Whatever you say."

"We will apparate to his manor. He's still at Malfoy Manor, correct?"

"He was the last I heard, My Lord." Barty said respectfully. Albus knew that if he could, he would be trembling with fright.

Voldemort nodded, "Good. We will apparate there now."

Barty and Pettigrew nodded in agreement.

Voldemort turned on the spot and snapped his fingers, apparating away. Albus felt it but could not react to it, which made it worse. Espacially since this apparition felt so different in this state. Once they landed, Voldemort stumbled.

Albus' mouth opened and Voldemort cursed, "The boy's magic isn't fully developed yet! Oh well. It will have to do for now. I will get a new body soon."

Then Barty and Pettigrew were by his side, a grin across the face of the former and latter trembled.

Voldemort held out his hand to Pettigrew and took his wand with delight but it felt wrong in his hands. He dismissed that fact and swiftly walked into the manor, blasting anything that got in his way. The only good thing about the boy's magic was that it made the spells bigger and reacted more violently.

"MALFOY!" Voldemort yelled loudly into the dark manor. Almost instantly, Lucius Malfoy was running into the room with his wand at the side.

"Crouch? Pettigrew?" Lucius asked with raised eyebrows, "Crouch, I thought you were dead. And who is this boy you have with you?"

Voldemort glared at Lucius, "I am your Lord. I have been gifted with a body by my faithful servant Crouch and he told me some interesting news."

For only a brief second, shock and fear overcame Lucius before he corrected himself into a blank expression and bowed, "My Lord."

"CRUCIO!"

Albus watched in revulsion and horror as the man writhed on the ground. He wished desperately that he could close his eyes but Voldemort was in control, not him. He did not want to watch this man in so much pain.

And then realization came over him. His magic had produced that horrible spell. Albus knew that if he had control of his body, he would have thrown up what little food was in his stomach right there.

* * *

[psst this is the beta reader. she'll never know I'm here heheehheuehei]

* * *

**Authors Note:I saw the little note at the end... That's my Beta! **

**Hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
